


Dead Weight

by NamitaEdeca



Category: Lupin III
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Help, I go willingly, Implied Relationships, It's all just kinda implied, Literal Sleeping Together, Lupin the third will be the death of me, M/M, Multi, No strict relationships really, The Author Regrets Nothing, This all came from a headcanon I shared with a friend and spiraled from there, This is pretty toothrotting, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamitaEdeca/pseuds/NamitaEdeca
Summary: "After 14 hours of driving Jigen was ready to take a shower and go the hell to bed."
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Mine Fujiko, Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke, Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III/Mine Fujiko, Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Comments: 9
Kudos: 88





	Dead Weight

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty then. Lupin III is my official re-debut (don't think that's a thing but I'm going with it) into writing fanfiction. It has been forever and a year since I even felt remotely comfortable doing something like this. However, I'm proud of this. I'm sure there's some mistakes I've missed, and I'll revisit this when I have time to edit and possibly add more if I find the time and/or you all want more.

After 14 hours of driving Jigen was ready to take a shower and go the hell to bed. However, as soon as they got to the safehouse, Lupin and Fujiko hightailed it into the shower, leaving him and Goemon to unpack the car. He may have left Lupin’s suitcase for last to be petty and conveniently “forgot” to grab it as he closed the backseat door. It was honestly a wonder they managed to fit the amount of crap they did into the tiny thing. Once all the expensive stuff was through the door (minus Lupin’s personal bag) Goemon shut and locked the door behind them. Jigen wandered over to the couch, intent on staying there for the next eight or so hours, but Goemon grabbed his arm and steered him toward the master (and only) bedroom.

Jigen went willingly. He was too tired to care about much at this point. He shrugged off his suit jacket (and Goemon’s hand) and threw it over the back of the vanity chair across from the bed, beside Lupin’s green monstrosity. He grunted, sitting heavily on the edge of the queen size bed, tugging at his tie as he went down. He wrenched said tie over his head and tossed it in the same general direction as his suit jacket. Instead of bothering to see where his tie landed, he chose to focus on getting his socks and shoes off.

He gave his (admittedly expensive Italian) leather shoe an obligatory once over and noticed a couple scuff marks he would need to buff out during their stay (if they would even come out or stay long enough for that.) Jigen let out a long-suffering sigh and let the shoe tumble out of his hand and onto the floor (doubtlessly creating yet another mark.) He unbuttoned his dress shirt and shucked his dress pants. He left everything in a heap on the floor. Lupin or Goemon (probably both) would give him hell for it in the morning, but instead of caring, Jigen turned and crawled up the bed and let himself collapse face first into one of the many downy pillows.

He grudgingly admitted there were pros to Fujiko taking up space in many of their places. The woman certainly enjoyed the finer things in life.

He felt the bed dip and a gentle hand placed itself on his back, just before a familiar weight was lifted from his head. He grunted his thanks and decided it was getting a bit tough to breathe. He tilted his head to the side to see Goemon had joined him on the bed. His breath hitched as Goemon’s hand returned from the nightstand to rest on his cheek. They stayed like that for a while, the only true movement being the rise and fall of their chests and Goemon’s thumb absently rubbing across Jigen’s cheek. It took a while longer than Jigen would have liked to admit to gathering the strength to drag his arm up the length of his body and snag Goemon around the waist. He stayed like that for a minute curling around Goemon just the slightest amount, then he tugged his arm down, and Goemon with it.

Goemon went with grace, though not without a blush dusting his face and ears. They situated themselves, Zantetsuken placed somewhere nearby, and Goemon tried to lay on his back, but Jigen had plans to use the samurai as a body pillow (and dammit if he wasn’t gonna pull a Lupin.) He coerced Goemon into complying by peppering kisses all along his upper shoulders and the back of his neck. His response was a full body shiver and going lax in the older man’s arms. Jigen smirked and proceeded to bunker down, forehead pressed between Goemon’s shoulder blades, arms slung around his waist, and a leg wormed in between the samurai’s. All in all, definitely not the most comfortable, but more comfortable than cramming into the Fiat for 14 hours with breaks for gas and the unavoidable call of nature. Lupin had a habit of ignoring said call until the last minute.

Jigen fell asleep just as the shower turned off.

~~~~~

He woke up in the morning, with a terrible taste in his mouth, his hands tangled in Fujiko’s long hair and one hand firmly clasped in Lupin’s (he recognized that hairy hand anywhere). He felt most of this, because he could feel the sun beating down on him. (Why were the curtains not closed, and why was the sun shining directly in his eyes?!) Jigen dared to crack an eye open, then burrowed deeper into Goemon’s back, attempting to hide. He squirmed slightly trying to get comfortable. He flexed the arm that had gone slightly numb under Goemon’s weight, pins and needles started racing through his fingertips. He chuckled quietly, unwilling to actually wake any of them up and settled down to lounge for a while.

He somehow in the course of the night ended up under the covers (that were now pleasantly sun-warmed), probably a combined effort of Lupin and Goemon, though he figured him latched on like a koala did no favors to the situation. He relaxes, reveling in the feeling of expensive silk sheets and the sheer warmth that four bodies produced. He watches the patch of sunlight meander its way across the room, before a very familiar, very annoying, and very painful call of nature forced his hand in extricating himself from the dog pile.

He untangled his left hand from Fujiko’s untamed mane, and slowly pulled the same arm out from underneath Goemon. He eased his right hand out from Lupin’s by replacing it with Goemon’s hand (no easy feat, definitely required more finesse than was available to him at the moment, but he did it nonetheless.) He slid his leg out from between the samurai’s and slid to the edge of the bed and sat up. He stretched, one arm over his head before placing one hand on his hip and the other on his knee and twisting until he felt his spine crackle.

Jigen made a quiet beeline for the bathroom.


End file.
